One More Day
by DarkForgiveness
Summary: REWRITE! Sam has been invited to the newly established Autobot base for his winter holidays. Living through a constant stream of night terrors and little sleep; when he finally arrives he will discover something new and overwhelming waiting there for him.


I've decided to revamp all my Transformers stories with more plot and a better approach to things. If this sounds familiar then know that it is a story I deleted for good reason and have been revamping in my spare time. I've finally finished the first chapter and I hope it is better the original I put out at the beginning of last year.

These stories were published under my old pen name 'Ratchet's-no1-Sparkling' but now they're going to be changed and done much better. I hope I don't disappoint.

Pairings: Optimus/Sam and I'll add the others as they come.

Please leave me a review if you enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>What everyday has the ability to bring is a mystery. Emptiness, sorrow, grief, love and forgiveness easily existed in tandem to one another. The pendulum of time swung once, twice, thrice and completed revolution after revolution and revolution without stopping. It waited for no one, it never stopped turning the wheel of fate and trying to still the moving time peace was completely impossible. It easily set the tone for an endless circle of hate and misunderstandings between friends, family and strangers but on its other side existed only love and acceptance even in the darkest hours of time. Who knew that such times could easily be created by the wave of the time master's hand; so delicately and yet so temptingly promising unstable that could cause pain and take it away just as effortlessly ―.<p>

Samuel James Witwicky knew this more than any other human. His individual thoughts were constantly straying towards his friends; a promised life time of affection, protection and love despite the war that was tearing apart their race. Weeks had passed after Mission City and Sam still awoke late into the whispering night; yells and pleas dying on his lips. Tears he wished he could shed for not being able to do more than killing their enemy and destroying their only chance at survival would easily have carved a path of sorrow upon his cheeks. It wasn't that he couldn't express his emotions; no it was that he in a bit of shock that he had survived something like that and managed to make friends with possibly some of the single most important beings in the universe whilst singlehandedly destroying the last hope of their civilization.

The feeling of displacement in this world was also eating away at his consciousness. Sam really had no idea where he belonged or what he wanted to do. He'd been offered acceptance at an Ivy League College and presented with an array of subjects that he would like to enrol in but he was still hesitating for some reason. Wondering if he should take a Gap Year (1*) to sort through the mess that was not only his emotions but also his life and what he perceived his future to be.

Turning on his back; Sam laid in bed for a few more seconds before he stood on shaky legs; a stab of uncertainty assaulting his heart before it faded. He made his way towards the bathroom door to finish up his morning routine. Today was the first day of the winter holidays and he could already feel the chill in the air settle over him in a rush of cold. Granted it wasn't as cold as it should have been in Tranquillity but there was still a bite to his skin so early in the morning.

Once his eyes settled on the clock sitting on his desk innocently he groaned. It was bloody six in the morning; now Sam cursed vehemently that sleep had been eluding him lately. When he opened his eyes to stare at his reflection in the mirror of his bathroom Sam could clearly see the dark rings beneath his eyes; it stood out against pale skin and made it look like he was trying to do an impression of a panda bear. After a steaming hot shower before settling into warm clothes for the day; Sam made his way towards the kitchen. It was completely silent and there was no sign that his parents were up. Leaving a short note on the fridge and gathering the last of his things; Sam braved the cold to go to his guardian and best friend. Winding the dark red scarf tighter around his neck when a cold gust of wind wracked across his unsuspecting body.

"Hey Bumblebee." Sam chirped happily as he approached the black and yellow Camero. His friend was winking his headlights at him before a decidedly cheery tune drifted from the radio. Climbing into the driver seat that was opened for him with a wave of giddiness washing over him; he was going to the Autobot Base for the stint of the Christmas holidays. It had of course been an invitation on William Lennox, Bumblebee and Optimus' Prime's request and who was he to refuse a holiday spent away from his newly found friends? He had agreed immediately; needing the distraction and an impressive escape from his mockery of a 'normal' life he now tried to lead.

His mother's constant nagging about going to College and leaving behind the dangers that the Autobots presented but Sam was unsure. There was still so much that he wanted to learn from them; so much that he still wanted to give them in return and as a loyal friend Sam had a very difficult time with pleasing his parents and sticking his own ideals and virtues.

In the end it had been him who decided that his life was elsewhere for the moment and nothing was going to stop him from enjoying this little stay away from home and the stifling pressure to be more than he already was. His parents had also been extended an invite but whether or not they would come was entirely up to them; Sam just hoped that they did not anger easily over such a trivial matter.

His reverie was interrupted when 'Bee gave a mighty shudder beneath them as they climbed onto the highway. He frowned; was his friend still hurt from the battle of Mission City. A sudden flash of uncertain fear assaulted his mind; he had forgotten that his friend had been injured and only a few weeks after the battle could mean that 'Bee was still injured and not actually fit to look after him. He patted the dashboard in hopes of comforting his friend when his concerned voice drifted through the interior of the car.

"Are you okay?" There was a burst of static that almost sounded like a per petulant sigh before the heater clicked on.

"Cold." Bumblebee mumbled the only word; this time not stuttering his answer and neither did he use the radio. He could feel Sam's quiet melancholic mood and was trying his best to cheer up his friend in any way he could. Even if it meant he was lying to cause a single smile. He was gifted however with a soft chuckle instead. Those fingers petting him in an attempt to sooth his 'cold' disposition.

"Its okay 'Bee, this time of year is always cold." Sam pointed out; surprised that a sentient Cybertronian from the depths of space had not picked up on that little fact through the vast knowledge of Earth that they had acquired through surfing the 'net. A comfortable silence fell between them and soon Sam found himself struggling with a yawn and drooping eyelids. He really did not want to sleep now because he knew what was coming. He knew that Bumblebee would discover that he suffered from hellish nightmares and was actually too afraid to try and fall asleep.

"Sleep Sam." 'Bee prompted; the sudden softy lullaby drifting through the car's interior as the Autobot did everything to try and get his charge to sleep. For Sam it was both a blessing and an imminent curse. His eyelids were too heavy; his heart felt too heavy in his chest and no matter how hard he fought he couldn't win against his weeks' worth of exhaustion. His frazzled nerves twitched and protested before he was drug under the spell of sleep and forced into something he didn't want. Something he didn't want to give away.

Hazel eyes open at the sound of his name; a sudden jerk of fright contracting his muscles before releasing him but kept behind the tension. Now that Sam was wide awake; the rings beneath his eyes darker than before he had gone to sleep was a testament to the little rest he had gotten. A sight left his lips and as he followed the lay of the road he spotted the large military facility looming over them. A shudder worked its way down his spine when Sam realized that the secrecy of the place reminded him of Sector Seven. He didn't even want to think about that place; despite Megatron being evil Sam believed that he did not deserve to be pocked, prodded and frozen just so that they could study him. Sam didn't even want to think of Bumblebee and what they had done to him; he could still remember the look of pure panic on his friends face when he had finally been reunited with his guardian.

"Sam, we're here. Should we go great the others?" The young yellow 'bot asked with excitement and Sam started from his thoughts. He smiled indulgently and prompted his friend forward and through the security gates with a shooing noise. Sam couldn't explain it but the approach of the large looming buildings allowed for soothing, calm feelings to settle the tension he had felt in his heart for a long time now. For once feeling the tension lift from his heart and soul.

It seemed that the NEST soldiers knew they were coming and let a speeding Bumblebee through without too much of a fuss. It was something Sam was grateful for. Sam was close to panic felt his heart rate spike when 'Bee finally skidded into one of the many hangers. His bonnet barely missing a large lime green and red Rescue Hummer. Sam got out of the Camero rather shakily; he had forgotten how the Cybertronians could drive when they wanted to but that did not mean it was pleasant to be in a car when it was moving _that_ fast and _driving_ itself. It was a truly frightening experience.

Sam didn't say a word to his friend; merely stood off to the side - looking quite green and unsettled. Hopefully Ratchet wouldn't pick up on it. Amazement flooded him when Bumblebee unfolded before him; whirrs and clicks of moving gears and slides of metal following his transformation. Sam would never see that getting old. Even today; he was _still_ amazed when it happened. A series of sounds not of this world permeated the air and indicated that Bumblebee was quite happily chatting to Ratchet. Who after a moment o silence also transformed into his bi-pedal mode.

Sudden movement towards Sam made him squirm when he was plucked from the floor in lime yellow servos before he was passed over to the Medic. Ratchet's servos were warmer than 'Bee's and those optics took one look at him before a frown pulled at the CMO's faceplates quite spectacularly.

"Hey Ratchet!" Sam said awkwardly with a small wave; embarrassment creeping over his cheeks at the scrutiny he found himself under. He wanted to squirm under that gaze but he just managed to refrain from doing that. Ratchet hummed deep in his vocal processors and Sam stalled as the sound reverberated through his chest. Those optics sliding towards the yellow Autobot now watching the two of them curiously.

"Samuel James Witwicky. You have arrived before schedule and I'm afraid to say that the others are still recharging." The CMO drawled. In Sam's distraction he never saw the blue light before it tickled across skin; the sudden intrusive fright mage the teen flinch - his eyes slamming shut as he waited for the pain to come. It never did and when Ratchet began muttering in Cybertronian; Sam blinked owlishly and wondered if the Medic was swearing up a storm. Pacing with the boy still in his servos; the Medic took several minutes until those blue optics dimmed before brightening again in semblance of a blink just as air cycled through his vents in what sounded suspiciously like a sigh.

"Nutrition levels are low; you haven't been eating." Ratchet accused but before Sam could protest the large 'bot held up his other servo for a moment of silence. "Very low Melatonin (2*); you haven't been sleeping well either." Sam looked at the ground guiltily; even from this height he looked ashamed and abashed at being admonished by the Medic so early in his

"You constant fluctuating heart rate also tells me that even now you are in a constant stress induced state. Your body is just as affected as your mind." There was a slight pause before those optics softened at him. "As of this moment Mr Witwicky; you are my patient. I recommend; no_ enforce_ a trip to the mess hall before moving on to your designated room and rest. You can come visit us a little later on." Sam could feel it now; the immense worry that was directed at him. It was a bit overwhelmed and the sudden protectiveness from the Medic was a blessing disguise and a frightening new revelation that he obviously meant more to the Autobots than they had indicated the first time. When the warbles and clicks resounded from the yellow Camero; Sam turned his attention back towards his friend and saw the look of fear in those bright blue optics. A silent message passed between the two of them and Sam smile softly but gratefully to his friend.

"It's fine 'Bee. Ratchet's right. I really should get some rest and probably eat something." He nodded in thanks to the large Autobot when he was placed back on the ground. Without protest he left in the direction Ratchet had pointed him in; the doors opened to a moderate sized mess hall where breakfast was still being served. It was still rather early in the day and Sam was happy when he either missed the rush or got there before it started.

Wiping away at the tired itch in his eyes a distracted yawn left him feeling the immense exhaustion that crept over him. Not taking notice to the slight dizziness that flitted across his mind before it faded. It was difficult just for him to walk towards the short line and not stumble and crash to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Hey there kid. How are you holding up after everything?" A richly cultured voice drifted into Sam's half conscious state.<p>

"Huh?" He mumbled as eloquently as ever. He didn't immediately recognize the man towering above him but when Sam did his hazel eyes searched for the other man that always tagged along. When he couldn't find Will he turned his attention back to Robert Epps. A smile tugged at his lips when their eyes met. It had been so long since he had seen this man...

"Damn! It looks like death warmed you over before spitting you out." Sam chuckled; ignoring the sudden urge to cough out his lungs. Where that came from he didn't know but he didn't want to get sick now. Maybe he could see Ratchet a bit after this. He yawned again; this time remembering to cover his mouth; hazel eyes blinked lazily up at the dark skinned man now looking truly worried.

"Hey Epps; I'm alright and you?" Sam said as an answer to a question his mind barely registered. Lethargic movements brought a glass of cold fruit juice lingered on his lips perhaps a bit too long; his own hazel eyes not noticing the slight tremble that shook his hand. He was suddenly aware of the wariness that crept into his tone; did the older man notice? Damn it! How many more people are going to have to see him like this?

"Good, good." Robert lied; not drawing attention to the teen's obvious illness and lack of sleep. "Do you want to meet up with the rest of the team? We've been planning a little recreational paintball this afternoon" The soldier talked animatedly but Sam barely acknowledged him. Shooting the Communications Sergeant a apologetic look; Sam stood from his chair and swayed a bit before stilling.

"Sorry, Robert. Under Ratchet's all mighty decree; I've been ordered bed rest for the rest of the day." Sam said jokingly but truthfully.

"He already got a hold of you?" Sam nodded and the sympathetic whistle from Epps made him smile. Maybe he wasn't the only one with this lack of rest.

"Good luck man. I'll be around if you need me Sam. Just holler you know." And with that Robert Epps slipped out in front of Sam and disappeared into the distance. Sam's eyes could barely make out the retreating form with his blurring vision.

After walking unsteadily towards the door he had previously come in from; Sam made sure to stay as quiet as possible. He knew that Ratchet had said that some of the Autobots were all in recharge and needed their rest. He didn't want to wake them by his inherent clumsiness. When he pushed open the door and slipped into the large open spaced hanger; Sam felt his heart rate suddenly spiking in pain. It was beating too loud; making the blood rush through his veins at a rate too fast than was healthy. A sudden bout of dizziness swept through his and he staggered forward. He managed a good few metres before he felt his vision start dancing with little black dots. He tried to push it aside as nothing as Sam knew that these bouts of dizziness had come since Mission City was over. He hadn't wanted to mention it to Ratchet because he knew that he would have been dragged away to the Medbay and forced into multiple tests that he didn't think his heart could survive. He absolutely refused to seek help for this; he had worried his friends with too much already...

"I'm sorry." An almost silent whisper left his lips. He stumbled the last two steps towards the closest form of support he could reach. His head collided with something hard and unforgiving; sliding down against the feeling of cool metal to his fevered skin Sam closed his eyes and hoped that he wouldn't get in trouble for this. Ratchet was going to be so angry...

The support he just happened to collide with was the Alt form of one Optimus Prime. The Autobot Leader was suddenly awakened from his comfortable recharge by a fierce and abrupt tug at his spark. His senses barely managed to boot before alerting him to a presence no his own or his friends a little too close to him. His sudden state made him think there was danger not too far off. But his processors cleared a bit more he recognized the erratic thrum of a heartbeat and the sounds of haggard breathing and once in a while little moans of pain.

Before he started transforming he sent out an emergency ping to Ratchet. He got a response immediately and was told to be careful; not heading his friends words - Optimus turned his sensors back on the human lying against his driver's door panel. The panting breaths were leaving shivers against his frame as condensation formed and disappeared with every breath. It sent an odd sensation rushing through his spark. It was strange that it felt like it was reaching out for that presence so close to him. Frowning internally at the sensations; Optimus carefully transformed and caught the human in between his servos before he could fall to the ground. His optics flickered uncertainly when he saw Sam now held in his servos. Something strange tugged at his processors with the way Sam curled closer to the warmth from his open palm before curling around himself in a defensive ball.

"What the Frag!" Ratchet's deep voice alerted Optimus to his immanent approach. Footsteps that shook the ground were being made by the irate Medic.

"I left him for one hour and he's close to slipping into a fragging coma!" Ratchet swore; his servos uncharacteristically gentle with the boy when he took him from Optimus' servo. Optimus looked up as 'Bee approached; he wasn't far behind the medic and even the Leader of the Autobots could pick up on the tension in the hanger. Only Ironhide slept through the events without so much as an indication of waking.

Optimus now found himself really worried about the brave little human that now only saved his life but also saved the Autobots from their imminent demise. If he kept up this illogical thinking he was sure that his circuits might just be fried by the end of the day. Following after Ratchet when the Medic started a brisk pace towards the newly constructed Medbay; Optimus tried to understand just what was going on. He allowed a gust of air to travel through his vents in semblance of a sigh. This was not how he wanted to start his day. He was aware of the tug of fear and uncertainty drifting through his spark for Sam but he didn't want to start questioning things right now; nor until Sam was better.

"It'll be alright Bumblebee." Optimus assured as the youngest of their faction whined behind him. They were both aware that humans were so fragile and could very easily die. Optimus prayed to Primus to give his Sam a second chance at life that he could spend with them. He fought with the guilt rising in his emotional processors; believing that he was somehow the cause for all this.

_Sam found himself in a place he did not recognize; yet it felt infinitely familiar to his heart. It was almost like a whisper and an echo that he had been there many, many times before. Not recently but perhaps even before this whole fiasco had started. It was however a dark place; no lights but the dim moon light that streamed in from a strangely metal constructed window, hazel eyes observed a towering pillar glinting in the distance. It was sparkling underneath the strange light of moon; it was made of crystal and beautifully constructed with inlays of a dark metal Sam could not name._

_"The Tower of Iacon." A whispered breath left his lips as his attention was solely focused on that beautiful building. _

_"Correct." A deep voice drawled in the darkness and Sam felt that the darkness was not only disconcerting but it was filled with so much sorrow. Even the strange sense of calm it brought to him was not enough to block out the millennia of sorrow that stained everything in the place where he now found himself. _

_Somehow his heart was connected to this place; the home of where the one Autobot lived once. The one Autobot that easily made him forget the danger the Decepticon's posed with a single word of comfort. A single promise; he wanted to return to that feeling. Sam forgot __**everything**__ when he was close to Optimus Prime and never wanted that feeling to fade; that completeness that filled him to the brim and threatened to overwhelm him from the inside. _

_"Very good Samuel James Witwicky. You are such a smart human. Remember that having a sparkmate it not only a sense of comfort and belonging but sharing something not many have ever experienced. "A rumbling voice declared; the pitch vibrating through his chest. It was the same voice that had spoken a mere moment before._

_"Who are you?" Sam asked unafraid; something about that deep rumble reminded him of comfort and acceptance instead of fear. _

_"I've been called many things in my lifetime Sam;" The being drawled with amusement. "But you may just call me Primus." Sam frowned. He knew the name from somewhere but could not pinpoint where he had heard it before. Sure, Optimus was Optimus Prime but Primus sounded different; it held a different meeting. He was perplexed at the revelation; maybe one of the Autobots would know... _

_"Why am I here then Primus?" Sam asked; feeling the tug at his heart and soul get stronger. Someone wanted him to leave and they wanted him to leave now..._

_"I wanted to meet the future of my race. The boy who will capture the spark of both of my most beloved children." The cryptic response was all Sam got before he was tugged back to a place where he wasn't so sure he wanted to be. Sam frowned but before he could speak another question he felt weightless; the incessant tug at his heart and soul intensifying as he fell into the dark abyss that had opened beneath his feet._

Sparking hazel eyes shot open in fright; blood was rushing in ears as it felt as if his heart was trying to break out of his chest. His breath was uneven as if he had just run a kilometre at top speed. His lashes fluttered before his vision cleared and he became acutely aware of three sets of very worried blue optics trained on him. Under the sudden and intense scrutiny Sam felt a dark rouge settle over his cheeks.

"Samuel are you alright?" A deep baritone ripped his embarrassment away as he focused on the gentle Cybertronian closest to him. That voice sent wracking shivers through Sam's body and he couldn't stop it. He knew that voice, he knew that kindness and worry and most of all the knew that power that the voice held over him.

"I'm fine Optimus." He replied eventually. Sam felt himself relaxing now that the Autobot Leader was once again close by his side. He didn't protest when Optimus plucked him from the bed where he had lain and walked out of the medical bay. Relaxing into the servo and purring at the warmth he felt spread through him. Amazingly he managed to block out the cries of the furious Ratchet and the worried sounds of Bumblebee.

* * *

><p>1* - Gap Year – I don't know if the rest of the world knows this but in SA we usually chose to have one year off when we finished school before we go study for a degree or start working.<p>

2* - Melatonin – Is the hormone that produces sleep; I have the same problem because I'm an insomniac! Sometimes if I take the hormone Melatonin it helps but not always.

Thanks so much for reading; please let me know if you enjoyed.

Your Humble Servant

DF


End file.
